Batch type vertical diffusion CVD apparatus (hereafter called batch type CVD apparatus) are one type of semiconductor manufacturing apparatus widely used in IC manufacturing methods in processes for forming CVD films such as insulation films, metallic films and semiconductor films and diffusing dopants on the wafer. In the batch type CVD apparatus, multiple wafers are handled while stored inside a carrier (wafer transfer container).
Carriers of this type in the prior art are an open cassette formed in a three-dimensional box shape opened on two opposing sides; and a FOUP (front opening unified pod, hereafter called pod) where an opening/closing cover unit is mounted on the open side of a container formed in a three-dimensional box shape with one open side.
When a pod is utilized as the wafer carrier, the wafers are transported in a sealed state so that the purity of the wafers can be maintained even when there are particles in the surrounding atmosphere.
There is therefore no need to set the clean room where the batch type CVD apparatus is installed to a very high degree of purity and therefore the cost of maintaining the clean room can be reduced.
Pods are therefore utilized in recent years as wafer carriers in batch type CVD apparatus.
In batch type CVD apparatus where pods are utilized as wafer carriers, the pod open/close device (hereafter pod opener) to open and close the wafer loading/unloading opening of the pod with the mountable/removable cover unit, is installed on a wafer transfer port for loading and unloading the wafers in the pod.
Pod openers of this type in the prior art included a mount stand for holding the pod, and a closure for holding the cover unit of the pod held on the mount stand. The closure moved forwards or backwards relative to the pod while holding the cover unit to place or remove the cover unit on the wafer loading/unloading opening. An example of this technology is disclosed in the patent document 1.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Non-examined publication No. 2003-7801